


Abeloth Consumes You

by Kinkystuff420



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Abeloth - Freeform, Body Horror, Body violation, Eldritch monster, F/F, F/M, F4A - Freeform, Force Powers, Life Draining, Mental Corruption, Minor Character Death, No Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Tentacles, The Force, injection, physical corruption, sadistic, telepathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420
Relationships: Abeloth (Star Wars) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Abeloth Consumes You

[F4A] Abeloth Consumes You [No Sex] [Star Wars] [Eldritch Monster] [Sadistic] Probably [Rape] to be safe, but like [Body Violation] [Tentacles] [Body Horror] [Mental Corruption] [Physical Corruption] [Force Powers] [Telepathic] [Injection] [Death] of Other People [Life Draining]

Formatting notes: (Actions, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [SFX] / {Sounds made by the speaker (think laughter, drinking, moaning, etc.)} /

[Talking ambiance<1>]

[Sound of shield being turned on<2>]

[All talking stops]

[Sounds of chaos, things breaking, people screaming and moaning<3> ]

[Some kind of sound to signal Abeloth’s entrance<5>]

Shhh. Quiet my children.

[All other noises stop]

Oh? What do we have here?

(Abeloth walks over to get a better look at the listener in the shield) [Some footsteps<6>]

What's this then? The last lucid human on the planet? Curious, I can't even hear your thoughts.

{Deep breath}

Ahh I see, you have some kind of shield to block the force.

{Closed mouth laughing}

Oh, you should have joined your friends.

Look at them, sublimely peaceful with my presence inside them.

Do you not want to be happy like them?

You look so pathetic, hiding behind your technology from nature itself.

I will enjoy showing you how futile your resistance is, mortal.

Lets begin.

I’ll see if I can touch you at all right now.

(Abeloth reaches out to force crush the listener, but no matter how hard she tries, nothing happens) [Force straining noises<7>]

Interesting.

Normally I would have crushed you into a heap of flesh and bone with my strength.

It seems that you didn’t just reduce the effects of the force inside your little shield, you removed it entirely!

I will enjoy penetrating down to the deepest layers of your psyche, and slowly, agonizingly ripping every bit of information out while you writhe as all of your senses are overloaded under the weight of my power.

I will relish your despair, knowing you could have given people the ability to resist me. There will be no hope for them, as there is none for you.

Oh? Safe? You think you are safe?

Tsk tsk tsk, no, you are not safe.

You know, if I was a megalomaniac like one of those Sith lords you so fear, I might just start killing your friends here to get you to come out.

{pause}

Like this.

(Reaches out hand and effortlessly snaps a person in half with the force) [Force straining noises and as much gruesome noises as you’re comfortable with<7, 8, 9>]

Oh, you have such a funny look on your face now, did they mean something to you?

It seems that your friends aren’t safe either.

{A bit of evil laughter}

Maybe if I was one of those Jedi, who you look up to as your saviors, I would spin some meaningless speech about how I’m doing the right thing, how the light side of the force is the only way, and how bad the dark side is.

They’re all so...misguided.

Me? Evil?

Your simple concepts of good and evil don’t apply to me, how could they?

I’m neither the dark or the light, I am the force, and the force is me.

I am nature itself.

When Winter comes plants and animals die and people suffer, but do you refer to the Winter as evil?

I am one and the same.

The force is in all things, and I am the force. But look at you, so cruelly depriving yourself of me.

I think a...demonstration is in order. I want you to see an example of what I will do to you when I get my, let’s say, appendages on you.

Who to pick?

How about this one? I’ve noticed your looks of concern towards them.

Don’t deny it. Do you think I wouldn’t notice? You mortals are so obvious with your expressions.

(Talking to a different person in the room)

Come here dear, your goddess would like to show you something.

[Footsteps<10>]

That’s it, come to me. Put your arms around my hips. There we go, embrace your goddess, as I embrace you all with my love.

(Talking to listener again)

Look how obedient they are.  
You will be as well when I’m finished with you.

(Back to talking to other person)

Look up at me dear, look into my eyes.

(Abeloth’s hands change to tentacles and they begin to slither all over the person)[Tentacle slimy noises<23?>]

There, there, relax, your goddess knows what’s best for you.

(Tentacles go into them, draining the life from them) [Tentacle noises intensify, maybe some gagging?<23?>]

Shhh shhh, there we go, just let my tentacles in. Feel them draining you of your life force. Feed your goddess.

{Sigh of pleasure from Abeloth} [Thump as the person collapses to the floor<9>]

How...delicious.

Now that they are a part of me, their memories are mine.

Mmm, yes, a good friend of yours...

It was a pleasure to drain them of their delicious life force.

But this is only one of the ways I can put you mortals to use. While I enjoy the sweet nectar of your essence, what I will do to you will be far, far more enjoyable for me...and far more agonizing for you.

Now, it is time for you to let me in.

(Puts her hands on the shield) [Shield sound and force straining<11, 7>]

Oh yes, this does feel interesting.

I can feel your shield pushing back on my hands.

From the look of your little device, it’s giving all it has to resist me now.

Impressive for mortal technology.

But, it will never be enough. It’s power is finite; mine is limitless.

Oh this feels so good.

(She concentrates her power and begins to crush the shield) [Force straining noises grow louder<7>]

{A little giggly, manic laughter}

There’s nowhere, NOWHERE you can hide from ME!

(She’s increasing her power even more) [Louder force noises<7>]

LET!

[Force noises build more, cracking can be heard<7, 12>]

ME!

[Force noises build to a crescendo, cracking become louder and more frequent<7, 13>]

IIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Dome and device are crushed and destroyed) [Cracking builds to a break and shatter with kind of force field noises on top and some metal crushing sounds with it like crushing a soda can<7, 14, 15, 16]

[Silence]

Ahhhh, that’s so much better. I can hear your thoughts added to the chorus of your people.

Oh look at your little device, it tried so hard to keep me out. Pitiful.

And you...look at you. I’m hurt.

(She begins walking towards them) [Either walking noises or kind of slithering noises. <6 or 17> ]

Do you really hate me that much?

Hate me so much that you’d wrench me out of your body, even before you had the chance to truly experience being one with me?

Look how happy your kind is now, now that they are one with me! They feel my love, and I feel theirs.

[Stops moving]  
W-what?

(Can see inside of their mind now, and their revulsion and disgust at seeing her) (Talks in a tone of her reacting to what the listener is thinking)

You...you think I’m...disgusting…

How...how could anyone ever love me?

{Laughs a little under her breath}

How DARE you! Look around you! ALL of these people love me! EVERYONE LOVES ME!

YOU!

LOVE!

ME!

Kill your friend? I did no such thing. I gave them the greatest gift I can give anyone: I made them part of me.

No no NO! SHUT UP!

They LOVE ME! And now, for the rest of eternity, they will ALWAYS feel my INFINITE LOVE for them!

{Screams in rage}

(Smashes some equipment with the force)[Force noises and crashing electronic sparking noises<7, 18>]

(Abeloth takes a moment to compose herself)

{Heavy breathing, but calming down}

No, no more from you.

You do love me, you're just not thinking clearly.

{Another small laugh under her breath}

I will fix that. I just need to cut away those...those disgusting thoughts of yours that are getting in the way. Those LIES you are telling yourself!

[Noises from them getting up<19>]

What are you...NO!

(Abeloth grabs them with the Force)[Force noises as she grabs them and stops them<7>]

Lie.

DOWN!

(Abeloth pins them to the ground with the force, laying out the listener on their back) [Force noises<20>]

(Abeloth is becoming more unstable as she gets closer to corrupting the listener)

{More laughter}

There’s nowhere you can run, you KNOW that.

Do you see? Your mind is clouded! But I will help you. I don’t care if I have to tear your very soul from your flesh, I will find your love for me, and you will feel my blinding love for you.

Now, I need to look deeper into your mind. I’ll just lay over you like this.

(She lays herself on them, her eyes meeting the listeners) [Noises as she lays on top of them<21>]  
[Some more force noises for her entering their mind?<22>]

And hold your head facing me.

Look into my eyes.

All the way into them.

I can feel you trying to look away, it’s so futile to try.

Look deeper, feel me entering your mind, winding down, deep into your psyche.

You will let me in, you have no choice.

There we go, the cracks in your mind are being forced open, I can see everything.

(Her voice changes to a kind of echo-y voice as she is talking in their mind now)

Ah, you don’t seem to be Force sensitive, how intriguing. Normally I’d at least feel a Force users’ pitiful attempts at stopping me from ravaging their mind, but not only can you not put up any resistance with the force, you can’t even comprehend what that would entail.

Yes, you will have the unique experience of going from not ever feeling the touch of the Force, to feeling the Force in its entirety flowing through you.

I imagine it will be...agonizing.

Oh yes, you’ll be all the more fun to play with, completely at my mercy.

For your resistance, you deserve nothing but being completely broken.

Yes, I will shatter you. Crush your mind, body, and soul into dust, and build you up again as I see fit.

I will make you an extension of my will, totally at my mercy.

Oh the things I will make you do! I can’t wait to feel you scream as I guide your hands in my name.

Kill you?

Why would you want that, when you could be with me for eternity?

No, you will continue on.

Your body will exist, stronger than ever.

You will be imbued with my energy, my essence, the Force distilled down to its purest form, as I was when I drank from the Font of Power.

It will seep through your body, mixing your puny essence with mine.

Your body will become mine, as my body becomes yours.

Then it will penetrate deeper, mixing your mind with mine, before finally penetrating its way down to your very soul.

You should feel lucky.

I’ve only ever shared my essence with force sensitives.

This will be an enlightening experience for you as someone with only second hand knowledge of the force.

But where force sensitives would be guided by my will, you will be totally consumed by it.

You will forever exist in my mind, always aware but never able to control anything, watching me bring the galaxy together with my love.

I can even put you into other bodies as a projection of me, bringing the galaxy together under my loving control.

I promise I will take good care of you, as I do with everyone who sees their love for me.

It is time.

(Her hands that are holding the listeners face begin to dissolve into tentacles) [Slithery tentacle noises<23>]

Can you feel my tentacles, my true form?

Feel them spread out over your face. Feel them slithering all over your body. Beginning to cover you, like vines on a tree.

[Continuing slithery tentacle noises from now on. Also maybe some straining noises for them tightening a little<23, 25>]

Oh yes, I enjoy corrupting you mortals immensely.

Watching every fiber of your being resist me and slowly, agonizingly, broken is truly delicious.

Watching people in physical and mental agony as I fill them with me gives me pleasure beyond anything you could ever comprehend.

Look at you now, covered in my tentacles.  
They look like veins spread over your body.

Beautiful, strong, and...flexible tentacles bifurcating and spreading into hundreds of small tendrils, and into even smaller tendrils.

{Small laugh}

I can sense some more of that misguided revulsion towards me.

Do you not think my tentacles are beautiful?

You may not think they are beautiful, but it’s what’s on the inside that counts.

{Another small laugh}

Oh, your eyes seem to have widened a little.

You see, my tentacles are far more like your veins than you know. I wasn’t just talking about their appearance when I was making the comparison. Just like those veins within you, mine carry my essence.

Oh, Look at you struggle.

Your squirming is making me want to corrupt you so much more!

Oh yes,

{Another small laugh}

I want me inside of you.

{A bit of manic laughter}

(Her tentacles begin piecing the listeners skin) [Bit of a slimy noise <26>]

Yes!

Aaaaahhh, I can feel my tentacles working their way under your skin.

Look down at yourself, can you see them writhing inside of you?

Can you feel them working their way into your flesh?

Witness the beginning of your corruption.

Oh, but we’ve only just begun.

(Abeloth begins pumping her essence out of her body, into her tentacles and towards the listeners body) {A bit of strained moaning} [Like kinda slimy pumpy sfx? God I need to find some example noises<27?>]

Yeeeessss!

Oh I haven’t done this in so long! I love this feeling so much!

Yes, struggle, writhe in my grip!

Look at my essence!

Look at its shimmering beauty, pumping out of me and into my tentacles like a thick sap, and getting ever closer to you.

{More strained moaning} [More pumpy SFX, maybe a sound every time she strains and pumps it out<27?>]

It’s so close now!

Look at my tentacles, expanding as they’re filled with my beautiful essence!

I wonder how your body will react, being filled with such power.

Will your mind break from the feeling alone?

No, I’ll make sure that you don’t.

I want to savor your submission to my power.

Yes, get ready to experience something no mortal can imagine.

(With one final push, Abeloth’s essence begins to enter the listeners body) {Like orgasmic strained moaning} [More pumpy SFX<27?>]

YEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!

{More strained moaning}

{Some laughing}

Oh yesssss.

Look at my essence flowing into you, spreading out inside of you..

Yes keep struggling.

Let your body pump my essence through you as I push it into you.

You look so beautiful, black webs of my essence spreading out over your body from where I’m pushing it into you.

{Some short laughter}

Look at you, writhing in agony.

But is it agonizing pleasure, or pain?

Or something in between?

No, it’s something entirely different, something your puny mind cannot comprehend.

But I know what it is.

It’s every cell of your body being penetrated by my essence, submitting to me one by one, becoming MINE!

Feel every part of you tremble under the weight of my power.

You are NOTHING, NOTHING compared to me, and now you can feel how FEEBLE your form truly is.

What are you looking around for?

There’s nothing that can help you anymore, nor was there ever.

Or are you just taking in the sights one last time with your mortal eyes?

{More strained moaning}

My essence is deep inside of your flesh now, penetrating down to your bones. Corrupting you to your very foundation.

I wonder what it feels like?

Every part of you is being attacked inside and out.

{More laughing}

I think it’s time to go even further now.

Have you noticed how wide my mouth is?

I know you’ve been so entranced by my eyes, but surely you’ve noticed.

I look like I could just devour you, don’t I?

{A small laugh}

Oh now you’re scared. I know I do have quite the expressive smile.

(Leans in and whispers)

And yes, my teeth are as sharp as they look.

(Leans away, back to normal talking)

Why do they look that way?

Who knows?

Maybe it’s so I can grab people with them, to rip and tear their flesh. Maybe it’s just to scare people like you. Or maybe I can inject my essence with them.

Now, be a good thrall and open your mouth, so you may drink from mine.

{Small laugh}

If you don’t, I can just break your jaw and open your mouth for you.

Good thrall, you’re learning that I know what’s best for you.

(Abeloth opens her maw and bites down over the listeners mouth, pushing her essence into their mouth) [Mouth noises like swallowing<28>]

{Sigh}

You have such an interesting expression on your face now!

I’ll assume you enjoyed the taste of my essence.

In fact..I think you want..no, you NEED much, MUCH more.

[Tentacle noise<23>]

{Laughing}

Oh yes, look how thick this tentacle is.

I could pump sooo much into you with this.

But I think we need a little more.

{Small laugh}

It looks like these two want to go into your nose, and these two into your ears.

Oh it’s good that you will heal so much faster once I finish your transformation, because these are going straight into your brain.

{Small laugh}

I’m done playing with you now. It’s time for me to well and truly break you.

Open wide.

{Small laugh}

I guess I’ll do it for you.

[A little bit of tentacle noises<23>]

Into your throat!

(Shoots her tentacle down their throat)[Lots of tentacly noises<23>]

Into your nose, no no, don’t squirm!

(Shoves the tentacles up their nose and into their sinuses throughout their face) [More tentacly noises<23>]

And into your brain!

(Shoves tentacles into their ears) [Even more tentacly noises (maybe specific to the ears?)<23, 24>]

I’m going to have my essence fill you, EVERY LAST PART OF YOU!!!

(She strains and pushes out a bunch of her essence, filling the listener continuously now) [Lots of pumping noises<27>]

(Talking in their head now since their ears are full of tentacle, maybe a kind of echo-y whispery tone like before)

YESSSS!!!!

Look at you, back arched, eyes rolled back, oh this is divine.

If only you could see yourself now.

My essence spreading out in your face, towards your eyes, turning them an inky black.

Just like mine! How beautiful.

Oh this is the best part. I can feel your mind slipping, as my essence penetrates it’s way deep into your psyche.

Our connection is becoming stronger as your mind is corrupted cell by cell, memory by memory. Ripping out those feelings of disgust, hatred, revulsion, and helping you see your love for me.

Sooo much love for me.

An overwhelming love for me.

(Being condescending, sort of taunting them)

Oh, and look at this memory. The design behind your little device. Very interesting indeed.

Oh I can feel you holding on to it, trying to keep me from taking it.

How cute.

There we go, now it’s mine. No need to burden yourself with this anymore.

Oh I can see how much you hoped this would let people who don’t wield the force protect themselves from those who do. How does it feel to know that you were so close? Another week and you would have been able to reveal your findings to other worlds.

Now they’ll never know.

And finally, your fear.

Hmmm, you want me to remove this so badly.

I would love to, but the truth is: You are just so much more fun to torment when you’re terrified of me.

What would a thrall be without a healthy respect for their master?

Yes, you’re so close to being completely mine now.

My avatar, my thrall, my pet. Oooh I like that. What’s a good family without a cute little pet to dote on?

Although, your species doesn’t seem to take the same kind of pleasure that I will in torturing mine. But comparing me to someone as weak and inferior as you mortals is pointless, isn’t it?

There we go, I can feel you’re about to break.

You’re so close.

There we go, just relax, let your mind slip away. Let the control of your body slip away. Let your soul leave your mortal flesh, and submit to mine, and become forever wrapped in my very being.

Shhhhhh, relax. Relax.

(Listener finally breaks) [Maybe some kind of sound, like a tinnitus sound or something or other to signify this?<29>]

Mmmmmm, yessssss. Your surrender is delicious, and so is your soul. I will savor it and you for the rest of eternity.

(In a kind of sweet tone)

Now look at me.

That’s it, look into my eyes.

You are so beautiful now.

I can’t wait to see how much more I can accomplish with you, but for now, rest. We will not be disturbed.

I’ll change back to a more familiar form now that your transformation is complete.

(Abeloth changes back to her “human form”) [Some more tentacle noises I guess?<23>]

There we go. Sleep now. I’ll stroke your hair.

[Hair stroking sounds<30>]

You were so fun to turn.

Breaking your resistance was so sweet.

In fact, I might just have to do it all over again.

Yes, you would like that wouldn’t you?

Of course you would. You love me so much, you would do anything for me.

You always have.

And I love you, my pet.

“Abeloth Consumes You” by Kinkystuff420

Permission is granted to adapt this original script by Kinkystuff420, provided that  
* A copy of the adaption is provided to the original author at or before publication  
* The author of the original script, Kinkystuff420, is credited where the adaptation is published  
* This unmodified license is published alongside the adaption.  
Adaptations include recorded performances of this script as well as edits such as gender changes. The adapter otherwise has full rights over the adaption, including distribution and monetization.


End file.
